Solkat
by HexusArusei
Summary: Sollux and Karkat are in Sollux's home during a storm, they both want to get lucky and they both do. You do the math.This is a very graphic story uploaded for my friend. This contains very adult language and themes. Please only view this you are okay with content of graphic sexual nature and are of an appropriate and legal age to view this content. Thank you.


**Solkat**

It was empty in Sollux's house when he and Karkat walked in, though this was not an unusual sight. Sollux's father was an important director for a large-scale business and had little time to stay at home, being required to travel as part of his position. Sollux's mother was working two shifts at a distant airplane manufacturing company, not that she needed too considering her husband's salary but she felt best when she was getting something accomplished. In conclusion the house was deserted save for Sollux and Karkat, who were already giddy with anticipation at what was soon to come.

The two love-birds took their shoes and socks off at the front door, being careful to not muddy the floor as a torrential downpour had hit about a block before they got to Sollux's home, soaking them fairly thoroughly. Sollux led Karkat by the hand, their fingers interwoven in a lover's tangle, into his room, which he always kept neat should anyone ever come over to hang out. Upon entering Sollux promptly locked the door and pushed Karkat up the wall, pinning his arms with no resistance.

"I've been thinking about thith all day Kar... It'th been driving me inthane..." Sollux whispered, his forehead pressed to Karkat's, lips seductively close, rain drops over his lips.

"Same here fuckass... It's all I could think about. I'm pretty sure I even failed my trig test because of it. Not that I minded it..." Karkat whispered, his heart already pounding and breath coming short, not from the cold of the biting rain, but from embarrassment at the way Sollux was asserting himself over him.

"You really wanted thith bad, didn't you?" Sollux asked, a wicked grin spreading across his face. He slipped his hand down to Karkat's inner thighs, whispering cruelly: "Beg me for it...".

Karkat gasped softly and blushed deeply, knowing that Sollux was serious about this. If he begged Sollux to fuck him he would already be surrendering all dominance, becoming Sollux's slut... his toy. If he didn't beg he might lose the opportunity to his own pride. Karkat had already made up his mind. He closed his eyes, turning his head slowly away in shame.

"Please...Sollux... I need you inside me. It's all I can think about. It's all I want... Please fuck me!" Karkat said, flushing deeper, ashamed of how he'd surrendered himself to Sollux.

"That'th what I thought. You've been a very good boy... You've definitely earned thith..." Sollux whispered, seductively close to Karkat's neck. Kissing Karkat's neck lightly he moved him in front of his bed, flicking off the light switch behind him.

The darkness of the freakish storm couldn't conceal Sollux's presence from Karkat despite there being almost no light in the room. Sollux being dominant now, pressed in behind Karkat, kissing his neck as he pulled Karkat's shirt off slowly, followed by his own. The only thing that Karkat could hear over his own heartbeat was the Sollux whisper: "I love you tho much...", before he laying him out on the bed.

Sollux lay in between Karkat's legs, grinding into him gently as he kissed him passionately, biting Karkat's lip gently before opening his lips slightly. Karkat knew what Sollux wanted and pulled Sollux's tongue into his mouth, sucking hard on it as he ran his hands through Sollux's still damp hair. Karkat was gasping for breath after a few minutes of their kissing so Sollux decided it was time he gave Karkat what he'd begged for, pulling aways gently, pulling Karkat up with him.

Dropping his jeans and boxers in front of Karkat in the dark, Sollux ordered Karkat with a whisper: "Get on your kneeth. I want you to thuck my cock...". Sollux said this, as he took Karkat's hand, guiding it to the base of his throbbing shaft.

"Y-yes Sollux..." Karkat whispered, falling slowly to his knees, as he began licking the tip, closing his eyes tightly. Karkat slowly licked Sollux's shaft from base to tip before putting the large head in his mouth slowly.

Karkat couldn't believe hew was doing this, it was supposed to be wrong but he couldn't help but love it. Karkat slid about half of Sollux's shaft into his mouth before it started to hit the back of his throat, he wanted more and Sollux helped him get more. Sollux placed his hand on the back of Karkats head, pushing him further onto his cock, forcing Karkat to deepthroat his entire eight inch shaft. Karkat gagged slightly, his eyes watering as Sollux jammed his long, hard cock down his throat. Finally unable to breathe for a long period, Karkat pulled himself off, coughing.

"I- I have to stop Sol. I-I can't breathe. I'm sorry." Karkat said, gasping for breath almost every other word. Karkat had sucked Sollux for a lot longer than he realised and was close to passing out.

"It'th okay... You did really good..." Sollux panted pulling Karkat up and laying him out on the bed. Sollux pulled Karkat's pants and boxers off quickly, telling him "Get on your handth and kneeth.".

Karkat did as he was told, holding himself up on shaky arms and knees. Sollux placed his hand on Karkat's ass and the other on his dripping cock, guiding it slowly into Karkat's asshole.

"S-Sol you're too big! I can't take it!" Karkat shouted, crying out in pain as Sollux's thick cock slowly stretched him further.

Sollux finally entered Karkat's asshole completely, his huge shaft stretching Karkat to his absolute limit. Karkat's eyes stung with tears of pain and ecstacy as Sollux's huge cocked filled him up, making his elbows buckle. Sollux slowly started thrusting back and forth, his huge shaft sliding in and out of Karkat's ass, hitting his stomach, causing Karkat's eyes to roll back in pleasure. Karkat moaned, tears rolling down his cheeks as Sollux began thrusting faster and faster.

"A-Ah~ Sol! You cock feels so good inside me!"Karkat moaned pushing his hips into Sollux's thrusts, feeling the entire throbbing length inside him.

"Agh! Kar you're tho tight, I-I'm cumming" Sollux cried out, thrusting hard and fast into Karkats tight ass.

Sollux reached his powerful climax, deep inside Karkat. He spewed forth his hot cum, filling up Karkat's ass until it filled over, spewind out. Karkat cried out and came in unison with Sollux, his body so wracked with ecstacy his elbows gave out and he fell into the bed. Karkat moaned lustfully as Sollux pulled his dripping cock out slowly. Sollux collapsed beside Karkat, pulling him close, pressing into him from behind.

Karkat knew only two things. One: He need to bathe. Two: He wanted more. It could wait though, for now he was exactly where he wanted to be.


End file.
